Itami wo Tomonau Tekiou
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: [COUNT-DOWN][#09] La situación es bochornosa, absurda y tontamente romántica. Y Kazunari se siente capaz de adaptarse, sobre todo al beso que le roba los labios de Midorima.


**I**tami** w**o** T**omonau Teki**ou**

**A**omine _**D**_aiki**.**

**C**OUN**T-D**_OW_N** #**0**9**

* * *

><p>Para Takao existen circunstancias que puede maniobrar con suma facilidad. El manejo suele ser sencillo y siendo una persona acostumbrada a la adaptación inmediata, sus problemas se resuelven en cuestión de minutos. No hay necesidad alguna de fatigarse cuando las soluciones están allí al frente. Es raro que se irrite, que caiga en la presión o irritación que varias confieren, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea víctima de ellas hasta cierto punto. Un ejemplo es ésta, en la que Shin-chan le ha pedido vía móvil que lo recoja en la librería ubicada al centro de la ciudad en su usual jinrikisha. No es un favor, o al menos así lo manejaría Midorima, es una orden a la que a Takao le encanta decir que sí porque de cierta manera eso le hace sentir que su distancia con el as del equipo cada vez más se minimiza y que una amistad de la que no suele pavonearse puede entreverse por allí. Pedalea animoso, cantando la última canción que escuchara en el estéreo de su recámara. Reteniendo en su cerebro las mil y un bromas que bien podría soltarle a Shintarou para deformarle las facciones y acentuar las líneas de expresión que se esfuman cada vez que hace un gesto de desapruebo o enfado.<p>

"Shin-_chan_ debe estar impaciente. Hay mucha gente en las calles por estas fechas y las probabilidades de que esté nadando en un mar de personas son altas. Debería apresurarme. Ahá, debería"

Kazunari desvía su trayectoria tres cuadras antes de acercarse al punto de encuentro. Es parte de su juego. De la manera en la que él cree es una forma espléndida y divertida de fomentar sus lazos con Midorima. Tal vez, a veces, las bromas enfrían algo del fuego que encienden ambos, pero Takao no puede evitarlo, es parte de su personalidad.

Él, sus tácticas, y su cariño no son los típicos; para él hablar, reír, bromear, discutir, gritar, actuar, son las vías más rápidas para externar su querer. Si no hay juegos, ni sarcasmos, burlas y apoyo incondicional, Kazunari siente que no está siendo él, que no está expresando propiamente sus sentimientos, y que las posibilidades de que su amor no sea entendido son enormes. Además, él simplemente es así.

Y no es que lo pueda y quiera cambiar.

Pronto llega a un puesto de bollos de carne, comprar una bolsa de estos para las frías fechas es perfecto. Son exactamente ocho, uno le servirá para mantener el calor que ya ha ganado al pedalear los otros simplemente harán de leña para calentar a Shin-chan.

"Gracias, obaa-_san_"

Takao agradece a la vendedora que parece entrada en edad. La sonrisa que se adjunta al timbre alegre de su voz consigue que la señora le devuelva el gesto por igual. Animado traza una senda nueva, que al final terminará por llevarlo hasta aquel lugar. Los puestos navideños, los objetos variados, las parejas que vienen y van, los niños gritando y las melodías en otro idioma agudizan sus sentidos. Su vista instintivamente adopta un estadio de alerta, no es que haya peligro a su rededor, pero tantas emociones fluyendo despiertan en él una sensación de euforia que podría desviarlo de su objetivo principal. Después de todo para Takao es imposible no seguir el ritmo que la diversión marca de forma natural en él.

Para cuando Kazunari deja las distracciones, los bollos siguen calientes, y la distancia con la librería es de un par de metros.

"Shin-_chan_ debe estar molesto"

La idea le agrada, le divierte sobre manera, tanto que no puede evitar cerrar los ojos fuertemente para sonreír de lado a lado, soltando de repente una risilla que está lejos de ser una burla. El pedaleo pierde fuerza, velocidad, Takao quiere alargar el encuentro, ya no por placer sino porque hay algo que de pronto que le golpea el subconsciente abrumándolo enormemente. Han pasado alrededor de 45 minutos desde que Midorima lo contactara. Desde entonces no ha vuelto a llamar ni a enviar un mensaje de texto o correo electrónico para presionarlo. Y ese hecho a empezado a despertar a sus nervios. Takao mantiene la sonrisa, el semblante despreocupado e intenta tararear de nuevo la canción que trajera consigo desde la mañana. No debe preocuparse, no hay porque hacerlo, aún cuando Shintarou se ha brincado parte de la trama. Al faltar solo 2 metros o menos, Midorima sale de la librería. Kazunari lo identifica de inmediato gracias a ese tono peculiar de cabello, la monstruosa altura y ese aire salvaje pero calmo que duerme en torno a éste. Los deseos de gritar su nombre llegan de inmediato, haciendo que Takao tome aire, coloque cerca de los labios la palma de su mano izquierda para separar los labios y decir: "¡Shin-_chan_~!"

El nombre sale fluido, alegre, encantador, pero no llega hasta él. Midorima no responde. La sonrisa de Takao sigue en su boca. Un: "¿Huh?", se escapa de esta pero nada más. _"¿Se habrá vuelto sordo?_", la idea no es mala, pero el hecho de que así sea es meramente imposible, así pues intenta de nuevo, pero esta vez empleando todas las energías con las que cuenta y que le corren desde el estómago hasta la lengua: "¡Shin-_ch_-, ¿a-ah?". El llamado se corta, y Takao siente que el entusiasmo se le esfuma. Allí, a la entrada de la librería está Midorima, de eso no hay duda, y junto a éste el ex-capitán de la kiseki no sedai, el líder del equipo de baloncesto de Rakuzan: "¿Akashi?"

Los pies se detienen, la respiración lo hace igual por momentos, y la sonrisa de Takao no está más en sus labios. Los ojos se agudizan, los ojos de halcón que posee se alborotan captando cada movimiento milimétrico que hacen ambos cuerpos. Hay un aire raro, peculiar, en torno a ellos. Para Takao, Midorima luce como un mayordomo y Akashi como una señorita de alta cuna. Ambos intercambian varias palabras que el oído de Kazunari no alcanza a escuchar.

Midorima se inclina hacia Akashi para murmurar algo, y el más bajo solo se sonríe. No importa el cómo, los dos parecen estar flirteando. La imagen, el acercamiento, el contraste entre ellos y él, parten algo en el interior de Takao.

Y las ganas absurdas de llorar llegan de inmediato.

Akashi lleva con él un par de bolsas que Midorima no tarda en arrebatarle en un gesto por ayudarle. El pequeño emperador no se rehúsa, al contrario, pareciera ser lo que esperaba del estúpido de Shin-chan.

Las luces variadas de las calles los alumbra, tanto a ellos como a Takao, y aunque el color es ámbar, cálido, Kazunari lo siente helar.

Es él, Akashi, el motivo por el que Shintarou no le contactara o bramara por el auricular, por el que no escuchara su voz llamándole. Es él, el emperador quien le ha arrebatado este momento, el tiempo que éste día parecía estar destinado para ellos dos.

Midorima alza por fin el rostro, buscando algo alrededor. Las pupilas de Takao se contraen cuando éste da con él.

"Sí ya llegaste deja de mirar y acércate, Takao"

La voz que se lo dice, el hombre parado frente a él y los ojos rojo y oro que le miran atentos, lo hastían. No hay forma, no la hay, de que Takao pueda adaptarse a esta situación. Ni 30, 500 o 10000 segundos bastarían.

"No deseo importunar"

La voz de Akashi Seijuurou es cordial, elegante y suave.

"No lo haces. Hay espacio suficiente para ambos, y aunque no lo parezca, sus piernas son fuertes"

Mientras que la de Midorima es comprensiva, alentadora y hasta ridículamente amable pese a llevar ese timbre seco que lo caracteriza como una persona fría y distante. Lo que asegura le cuenta cual es la razón real de que esté allí con la jinrikisha. ¿Es para llevar a su majestad y Shin-chan?, qué burla tan más cínica es esa.

"_Tsk_"

Takao chirria los dientes, tronando la lengua, frotando con fuerza el manubrio de la bicicleta. No lo hará, no lo complacerá. Sí Midorima quiere llevar a Akashi a algún lugar, tendrá que encontrar a otra persona que lo haga o en su defecto hacerlo él mismo. La rabia lo domina, pero es la desilusión, el desamor, lo que en realidad lastima el corazón del halcón que ha volado hasta aquel sitio cuando oyera la voz de su dueño resonar. No espera que

Shintarou vuelva a repetirse, Takao mueve los pies una vez más, girando el vehículo, parándose sobre los pedales para ejercer todo su peso y energías en volver sobre el camino que le llevara hasta allá.

"¿Eh?, ¿Takao?, ¡hey, Takao, espera!, ¡Takao!"

No, no existe manera alguna de que logre asimilar esta situación.

"Esto"

Ha dejado a Shin, atrás, confundido, molesto y avergonzado ante su gran rival.

"Descuida"

Akashi no se inmuta, ni siquiera le preocupa, no tanto como a Midorima que le mira con un rostro afligido pero que de cierta forma no deforma su sequedad.

"Te dije que te llevaría"

"Aprecio tu gesto, pero realmente no es necesario"

Para Shintarou esto es una humillación, es poner en duda y abaratar su palabra. No ha cumplido, y ha propuesto para que Dios disponga, pero éste lo ha hecho muy mal. Sin embargo Seijuurou le resta importancia, sobre todo cuando su vista dual señala con encanto hacia cierto punto en la acera.

"Yo~, esa cara de estirado no ha cambiado ni un poco, Midorima"

"Nijimura-_san_"

Ante ellos un joven hombre de cabellos negros y ojos ámbar aparece, la mueca en los labios, la voz dura, firme y esa aura apabullante en constante alerta, traen a Shintarou recuerdos de momentos que determinaran el cese de aquellos sentimientos que dirigiera y fueran exclusivamente de Seijuurou, y nadie más.

"¿Estás listo, Akashi?"

"Lo estoy, ahora que ya estás aquí"

"_Geez_, dame eso. ¿Es todo lo que necesitabas?"

"Aa"

Midorima entrega los paquetes de Sei a Shuuzou quien no tarda en echarse a andar con Akashi siguiéndole de cerca.

Ambos se despiden para perderse entre los demás y en ese mundo que parece aparte del que los rodea. Hay algo de amargura, de tristeza en esa despedida, pero Midorima entiende que hay cosas que son suyas, cosas que deseas y jamás se hacen tuyas. Lloraría, sí no se sintiera tonto o no comprendiera más que su amor es viejo, y que ni él ni Akashi pueden compartir el mismo lugar. Cuando cree que sus sentimientos se han ido por completo con ese par, Midorima se gira en dirección por donde Takao ha huido. A esa calle que parece subir al cielo. El frío de la temporada no tarda en abofetearle, arrugándole la frente y marcando severamente las facciones que le confieren al rostro una expresión malhumorada e irritable.

"No seas estúpido, Takao"

Se guarda las manos enguantadas en la gabardina para empezar a subir la avenida. Su casa queda en dirección contraria, pero no es allí a donde sus pasos lo guiarán.

Kazunari ha perdido el coraje para continuar huyendo. La noche, los resplandores tintineantes, el recuerdo de lo hecho por Shin-chan, y esos ojos de diferente color mofándose de él, no los puede soportar. Las piernas se agotan, la respiración le destroza la garganta y las bajas temperaturas le rasgan el interior. Takao es un caos que se queda congelado a mitad de la vereda. Ya no hay personas a su rededor. Solo hogares vacíos o dormidos. Y justo ahora, más que nunca, siente que debe llorar.

Es increíble, imperdonable, horrible, lo que Midorima ha hecho. Pero él lo es más.

Las lágrimas caen mojándole las manos, y avergonzado baja la cabeza, ocultando el rostro contra el dorso de estas.

Llorando en mitad de la noche y esas estrellas que lo observan.

"¡Eres un imbécil, Shin-_chan_!"

Takao se encoge en el asiento de la bicicleta para exclamar con dolo absoluto aquellas palabras.

"¿Quién es el imbécil?"

No fue la pregunta, si no el timbre peculiar que ésta llevaba lo que hizo a Takao volver el rostro hacia atrás.

"¿Shin...-_chan_?"

Las gotas saladas, la irritación en los ojos y el viento soplando calmo impiden un enfoque exitoso pero no por ello la agudeza de su visión flaquea. Ese de allí es Midorima, con esa cara estirada y su indiferencia mortífera.

"Takao"

Su nombre sale en un tono hosco, poco amigable que le hace estremecerse. No es claro pero la mirada amenazante que se halla detrás de las gafas de Midorima pronto lo domina. Paralizándolo.

"No recuerdo haberte ordenado que te fueras"

Se muerde el labio, lo suficientemente fuerte como para rasgarlo. Ese reproche no es lo que espera, ni aquello tampoco.

"No soy un perro, ¿sabes?"

"Eres mi esclavo"

"¡¿Hah?!"

"Yo decido cuando puedes retirarte"

"¿Q-qué haces, qué?"

Takao intenta retroceder cuando Shintarou empieza a caminar hacia él, pero la bicicleta se lo impide. Sin meditarlo demasiado baja de ella, resguardándose detrás. Bloqueándole el paso a Midorima.

"No te acerques"

"Suéltala-_nanodayo_"

"No"

"Takao"

"¡No!"

No quiere alzar la voz, no quiere que nada de esto ocurra. Si pudiera asimilarlo, si pudiera superarlo y adaptarse de inmediato, entonces, ¿las cosas se remediarían?

"No deberías estar aquí. Deberías estar llevando a Akashi a casa. ¿No es esa la razón por la que me hiciste pedalear como idiota hasta la librería?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Detente. No digas nada, por favor, no digas..."

El tornado de emociones termina por agotarlo, las manos no pueden continuar sosteniéndolo y las rodillas se doblan. Está hincado, derrotado, y pese a que la oscuridad con sus resplandores plateados lo abrigan, Takao siente que todo el mundo le mira y se mofa de él, pero no es esa risa, esa burla la que le lastima sino la de Midorima que no hace más que mirarlo con esa cara fastidiada.

"Solo vete"

La voz se le ahoga, y las letras raspan su garganta.

"Por favor"

Pero Midorima no lo complace, ni tampoco el universo, ni Dios, ni nadie. Porque éste se ha movido hasta él, arrebatándole el vehículo, tumbándole de lado, golpeando el suelo con las llantas y el manubrio. Azorándolo, acorralándole como a un pequeño conejo. Humillándolo. Tomándole de los hombros, dominándole con sus garras, mirando el reflejo de su rostro en sus pupilas.

"¿Por qué eres tan idiota, Shin-_chan_?"

Dejando correr su dolor en forma de gotas saladas.

"_¿I-idiota?, ¿acaba de llamarme idiota?_"

Mirándole como si no entendiera nada de lo que ocurre, de lo que le ocurre.

"¿Por qué?"

Y diciendo palabras que solo lo hieren aún más: "Lo... siento"

"No te disculpes, maldita sea"

Takao lo empuja, queriendo alejarse, pero Midorima solo reafirma el agarre, lastimándolo tan solo un poco al apretujarlo. Kazunari intenta limpiarse el rostro con el dorso de la mano, pero Shintarou se le adelanta, haciéndolo el mismo con un pañuelo de bordado femenino que Takao está seguro no haberle visto.

"_Su item de la suerte, ¿eh?_"

Es lo único que alcanza a pensar dentro de su caos emocional.

El tacto de Midorima no es tosco, como Takao lo imaginaba, tampoco es cariñoso, es delicado, pero frívolo, indiferente, como el de un médico. Los labios se le curvan en un puchero, y no puede evitar enfurruñarse consigo mismo y con el mismo Shintarou.

"_Uwah, esto es tan patético. Demonios, deja de hacer eso, estúpido tsundere cuatro-ojos_"

Takao no advierte el instante en que Midorima termina de limpiarle las lágrimas, tampoco cuando toma su rostro con ambas manos para verle detenidamente.

"Escucha bien, porque solo lo diré una vez. No vuelvas a dejarme como hoy, sí no quieres pedalear todas las mañanas a la escuela"

"¿Eh?"

Las palabras de Midorima se terminan y a Takao no le queda tiempo para replicarlas. El sabor de los bollos se desvanece en sus labios, abriéndose paso un aroma a judías rojas. Su campo de visión se llena, y en éste solo el rostro de Shintarou aparece. El invierno los envuelve pero Takao no lo siente. Porque el calor que emite la figura de Midorima lo suprime. La situación es bochornosa, absurda y tontamente romántica. Y Kazunari se siente capaz de adaptarse, sobre todo al beso que le roba los labios de Midorima.

* * *

><p><strong>NA **Necesito leerme urgentemente el manga otra vez. Lamento el OOC. En fin, sigo con mi cuenta regresiva, aunque obviamente voy atrás con un día. Shit!


End file.
